Tanjiro Kamado's Song
Tanjiro Kamado's Song (竈門炭治郎のうた, Kamado Tanjirō no Uta) is an insert song for the Kimetsu no Yaiba TV anime series and is produced by Go Shīna and performed by Nami Nakagawa. Description The song debuted in the 19th episode as an insert song and it was also used during the credits as ending theme. It is performed by singer Nami Nakagawa and is composed by Go Shīna. The song spans for a duration of 5 minutes and 32 seconds. The song first aired on August 10th, 2019, and was released on August 30th, 2019. Lyrics Kanji= 我に課す一択を 運命と覚悟する 泥を舐め足掻いても 目に見えぬ細い糸 泣きたくなるような優しい音 どんなに悔しくても 前へ 前へ 向かえ 絶望断ち 傷ついても傷ついても 立ち上がるしかない どんなに打ちのめされても 守るものがある 守るものがある |-| Rōmaji= Ware ni kasu iitaku wo unmei to kakugo suru doro wo name agaitemo me ni mienu hosoi ito nakitaku naru youna yasashii oto don'nani kuyashikute mo mae e mae e mukae zetsubou tachi kizutsuite mo kizutsuite mo tachiagaru shika nai don'nani uchinomesarete mo mamoru mono ga aru mamoru mono ga aru |-| English= If there is nothing but this fate for me, I will be prepared for it Even if I struggle and claw through the mud There's a thin thread that can't be seen And a tender sound that makes you want to cry No matter the frustration Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead Cut away the despair Even with all the pain, even with all the pain I have no choice but to stand up again There are things to protect There are things to protect Kanji= 目を閉じて思い出す 過ぎ去りしあの頃の 戻れない帰れない 広がった深い闇 戻れない帰れない 広がった深い闇 泣きたくなるような優しい音 どんなに苦しくても 前へ(前へ)前へ(前へ)進め(進め) 絶望断ち 失っても失っても 生きていくしかない どんなに打ちのめされても 守るものがある 失っても失っても 生きていくしかない どんなに打ちのめされても 守るものがある 我に課す一択を運命と覚悟する 泥を舐め足掻いても 目に見えぬ細い糸 泣きたくなるような優しい音 どんなに悔しくても 前へ 前へ 向かえ 絶望断ち 傷ついても傷ついても 立ち上がるしかない どんなに打ちのめされても 守るものがある 守るものがある |-| Rōmaji= Me wo tojite omoi dasu sugisarishi ano koro no modorenai kaerenai hirogatta fukai yami Modorenai kaerenai Hirogatta fukai yami nakitaku naru youna yasashii oto don'nani kurushikute mo mae e (mae e) mae e (mae e) susume (susume) zetsubou tachi ushinattemo ushinatte mo ikite iku shika nai don'nani uchinomesarete mo mamoru mono ga aru Ushinattemo ushinatte mo ikite iku shika nai don'nani uchinomesarete mo mamoru mono ga aru Ware ni kasu itaku wo unmei to kakugo suru doro wo name agaitemo me ni mienu hosoi ito nakitaku naru youna yasashii oto don'nani kuyashikute mo mae e (mae e) mae e (mae e) mukae (mukae) zetsubou tachi kizutsuite mo kizutsuite mo tachiagaru shika nai don'nani uchinomesarete mo mamoru mono ga aru mamoru mono ga aru |-| English= I close my eyes and remember That time which has passed by I can't turn back, I can't return home There's a deep, yawning darkness I can't turn back, I can't return home There's a deep, yawning darkness A tender sound that makes you want to cry No matter the pain Go forward (go forward), go forward (go forward), keep going ahead (keep going ahead) Cut away the despair Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost I have no choice but to keep living Even if I am beaten down There are things to protect Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost I have no choice but to keep living Even if I am beaten down There are things to protect If there is nothing but this fate for me, I will be prepared for it Even if I struggle and claw through the mud There's a thin thread that can't be seen And a tender sound that makes you want to cry No matter the frustration Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead Cut away the despair Even with all the pain, even with all the pain I have no choice but to stand up again There are things to protect There are things to protect pl:Pieśń Tanjirou Kamado Category:Music